monobookfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
Signature and Image Naming Convention Hi, if you are going to be making themes for monobook wiki I request that you use a signature that states your username instead of one that does this. I understand that you might want to express your individualality, but when someone sees your username, Fubuki風吹, edit something in the Recent Changes or Wiki Activity and they go to view it on the page and see sqm they would get quite confused. Additionally, if you are going to be uploading images to Monobook Wiki of monobook themes then you need to follow the standard for naming images. If you view all of the pages in the file namespace then you will see that they all follow a similar naming style: "WikiName Wiki" with a few exceptions being "WikiName Theme.extension". The latter of which being older files. However, the files you upload are not consistent with the other uploaded images. Your uploaded files normally go "Monobook-WikiName-Wiki". Another case with the files, as shown here, is that you only upload them. You do not categorize them, attribute them, or give them a summary. I really appreciate you helping out here but we're going to need to be consistent (file naming and what not) in the future of this wiki. Thanks! – Jäzzi (talk) 22:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not sure whether this wiki uses the standard one talk page discussion or not, so I'll just reply it here. Pardon me if this is not to be followed at all. : Since my signature is transcluded from the central, I'd rather not change it. Instead, I'll manually sign every time, with my username visible. That should suffice? For the images, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. I was not aware of the norms this wiki follows for naming files. I'll make sure of both from now on, thanks. And since I don't have any sysop rights now, could you rename those files? :) Best, Fubuki風吹 (talk) ::Using a single talk page is best as they keep the conversations in one place. ::In the case of the signature that is perfectly acceptable. I really appreciate you making the accomadation. ::I will be giving you sysop rights since I'm not here very often. I have been quite busy with real-world things so the internet is not my number one priority anymore. ::I'm currently renaming and recategorizing multiple images so I'll take care of the images. – Jäzzi (talk) 22:44, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thank you very much! I'll just write a script for the auto-signature for convenience. ;) I'd try my best to maintain this wiki. :) If there's anything that needs to be done, just let me know and I'll get to it. Best, -- Fubuki風吹 (talk) ::::I was planning on doing more renaming and recategorizing today but I had gone away from keyboard and it's 7EST now and I told myself I would do homework. I have a lot going on in the next few months: I have three days of graduations to attend, field trips, award ceremonies, drivers ed, and my own graduation, as well as school Monday through Thursday. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to get onto Wikia is so I'm going to give you a few things. ::::You don't have to do this but it'd be cool if you did. The style of naming that I am doing is File:WikiName Wiki Theme.png and the WikiName that I am using is being pulled from the main page of the wiki. The content of the image page is as followed: Summary Image of the WikiName Monobook theme. This theme was designed by UserName. Licensing Category:Customized Monobook Themes Category:Customized Monobook Themes Made by User Who Made It ::::Again the WikiName is pulled directly from the main page. ::::Images that look like they are used to show an issue of a theme are to be deleted if they were uploaded before March 1, 2014. When you delete an image please go to where they were used and put (This image has been deleted due to it being obsolete.) where the image was. ::::When you rename an image please do not leave a redirect behind and do replace the links. ::::For the themes "Category:Customized Monobook Themes Made by User Who Made It" categories please fill the page out as followed: Monobook themes made by UserName. Category:Images ::::The users who have been admins can be found . I cannot remember if they all made themes though. Two of those categories already exist, one for Godisme's themes and one for mine. I would make the remaining ones but I'm running a bit overtime. ::::When you are filling out image pages and a link to my userpage needs to be made, the visible part of the link can be either Jazzi or Jäzzi. I'm telling you this because I have been using Jazzi and I accidentally made the category with "Jazzi" instead of "Jäzzi". Aside from the category, which has to be Jazzi in order for it to work, it doesn't matter which form you use. I personally only use the ä when it is needed because I don't want to go through the number pad process because one of the keys I need for that is partially broken. ::::When it comes to what the wiki looks like, I know it's pretty bland and is quite boring at the time being, please do not add a theme as the default theme. You can make importable themes to your heart's content but I have a really big plan for the default theme I've just been too busy to put it through. ::::I think that is all I have to say. If you don't want to do the image renaming/recategorizing that is perfectly fine, just tell me. ::::Again, I don't know the next time I will be able to get on Wikia, so from now to then, thank you so much and take care. – Jazzi (talk) 23:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Will add that to my to-do list. Best, -- Fubuki風吹 (talk) Hello, I'm from the Gaiapedia wiki and have been trying to get the skin adjustments corrected. Based on your comment, what can I look into? I would surely like to help out. I've already fixed the sidebar, and will do so with the rest, and will provide the code after everything will be completed. -- Sam talk 11:06, 12.18.2013 Besides the Search bar, and am just about ready to set the whole Monobook skin to default and just live with it. I would have left a review long ago if the skin was completed at the time. Not to be rude. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :edit With some Community Center help, I managed to fix the sidebar and slightly pull down the content area. :I guess the only thing left to attempt is fixing the Page Tabs when they are hard selected. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :: First off, apologies for the late response. I've been quite busy for the moment. The forum response probably just slipped off my mind. Nevertheless, do you wish to have a complete theme redesign as in here, or just the page tabs? I'm assuming your issue is this, and the following will fix the white color. If there's something else you need, just let me know. -- Fubuki風吹 (talk) #p-cactions #ca-edit.selected a, #p-cactions #ca-history.selected a { color:#000 !important; }